(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stabilizing device for reducing the vibration in an object positioned on a surface. In particular, the present invention relates to a stabilizing device which reduces the vibration of a firearm caused by the movement or vibration of the surface on which the firearm is positioned.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In today's conflicts, to be effective, a shooter must be able to accurately shoot from a variety of environments whether moving or stationary. However, in the past, a shooter was unable to accurately align the firearm with the target and maintain the alignment when the firearm was resting on a vibrating surface. The vibration of the surface was transferred from the surface to the firearm causing the firearm to vibrate even when the firearm was positioned on a bipod or tripod. The same problem occurs when other objects such as a camera are operated while positioned on a vibrating surface.
There remains a need for a stabilizing device which dampens vibrations in a variety of different directions to reduce the vibrations in the object transferred from a vibrating surface to the object positioned on the surface.